1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connector assemblies, and more particularly, to a connector assembly having a latched device.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are widely applied to various industries and a wide variety of electrical equipment. Users transmit required data, signals, and electricity quickly through the use of connectors. The advent of connectors speeds up information reception and promotes convenience of daily life.
Referring to FIG. 1, regarding a first connecting device 91, a second connecting device 92, and a terminal connector 93 disclosed according to the prior art, with a pin 94, the terminal connector 93 is fixed to the prior-art first connecting device 91 or to the prior-art second connecting device 92. However, the process of fixing the terminal connector 93 to the prior-art first connecting device 91 or to the prior-art second connecting device 92 by the pin 94 entails the step of inserting the pin 94. The aforesaid process has two other drawbacks: the process requires the pin 94 which is made of metal and thus incurs high costs; and the step of inserting the pin 94 and securing the pin 94 in position prevents enhancement of productivity.